Midsummer
The Midsummer Festival (also known as Midsummer) is a limited time event that was added as part of the 1.5.2 update. It is held on the empty space in between the Train Station and the Village Central. During the event period, Tsuki can buy limited-time consumables and items to indulge with during the festive time. As similar to the previous events, there is no diary entry to collect from this event. The event began''15 June 19'' and ended 14 July 19. Available Characters During the event period, these characters will make their appearances in the event area located in Mushroom Village, for a limited time: * Shunba‎ (Event Store) * The Taiko Drummers ** Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Dopey, and Doc * The Carrot Bearers ** Bibi, Haru‎, Julian, Maru‎, Nougat‎ and Shika * Uchimiya Available Items With Shunba available during the event period, he will set up a Taiyaki (鯛焼き) stall which sells an assortment type of goods, including a pair of sandals too. The following lists are the items that can be bought from the store: For ongoing Club Moon members, interacting with Shunba will also gets him to give out a Wind Chime, which can be found at the entrance of Tsuki's Treehouse when used as a furniture. Multiple attempts might be needed to get him to trigger the gift conversation. Trivia * The Midsummer Festival features some of the notable stuffs that can be found in a Japanese festival: ** Chōchin: Paper lanterns made with a split bamboo frame, the Chōchin (提灯) lanterns is a common type of lantern that can be seen in most Japanese festivals. The lanterns can be found at the west side of the event area. ** Mikoshi: A gigantic carrot takes the place of the miniature shrine. The "Carrot Shrine" Mikoshi (神輿) is carried around by 6 animals, which was meant as a form of transportation for the deity. It can be seen getting transported from one end of the area to another, and back. ** Nebuta: A symbolic warrior-like figure that can be found on the rooftop, located at the east side of the area. This is a reference based off the Nebuta float from the Aomori Nebuta Festival (青森ねぶた祭り). ** Taiko: Japanese drum-based percussion instruments that has seen multiple uses throughout the Japanese history. Although not easily visible from sight, they can be seen playing by the Taiko drummers instead. * The two lanterns located at both ends of the area has the word Matsuri (祭り) and Ma-natsu (真夏) written on them respectively. However, when read from right to left, the words became Ma-natsu Matsuri (真夏祭り), which translates to Midsummer Festival, the name of the event itself. * The banner below the Taiko drummers is written as Aomori-shi PTA rengō-kai (青森市PTA連合会), which translates to Aomori City PTA Federations, the organization name of an actual Nebuta sponsor in Japan. ** The PTA is an acronym for Parent-Teacher Association. * On the Nebuta, a small signboard can be found written as 2019 三十七年賞, which briefly translates to 2019 37th Annual Awards. * The name of the Taiko drummers are based on the name of the dwarfs from the well-known fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Gallery Festival Venue (Day)= |-|Festival Venue (Night)= Category:Special Events